


Chasing Parties

by orphicism



Series: OmiHina Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, I Tried, Komori is watching Sakusa in love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicism/pseuds/orphicism
Summary: They are now staring at each other with silence surrounding them.Motoya lifted a brow and just chuckled, cracking up the tense between both of them, “I’m not a pro at this, but,” Motoya patted Kiyoomi at the shoulder, “that’s clearly a crush.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: OmiHina Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Chasing Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another part of #omihinaweek2020 day 3: crushes!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!! :D (This is very messy I'm really sorry 

It was just another day in March, another day of spring, and just a normal day for Motoya to spend his activities. He was just casually tidying up his place when he found old pictures of him during elementary school, maybe when he was around 12 and freshly graduated. 

It is a picture of him wearing the peace sign in front of their school gate, proudly showing his smile while his cousin was standing beside him but instead, with a frown. Ah..

Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

The picture brings laughter to Motoya. He chuckled at the memories that appeared in his mind. He remembers like it was yesterday where he invited Kiyoomi to play volleyball but eventually, it was also Kiyoomi who helped him grow. 

From Motoya’s point of view, if any word could define Kiyoomi, he is.. probably a lot of complexity. He is blunt and if there’s anything he wants to do, he will do it until the very end. And Motoya, as someone who is close to Kiyoomi in age, always got caught in various situations with him. They live close, they play with each other, they  _ grow up  _ together. 

Being related to Kiyoomi is one thing, but growing up with him? He always wonders how Kiyoomi’s mind works.

Motoya knew how reserved Kiyoomi was since they were kids who could barely reach the doorknob until now, both of them who are professional athletes in the V.League. Kiyoomi had the habit of collecting his thoughts and he let it inhabit his mind. He wouldn’t bother to tell anyone. 

And it is not that Kiyoomi dislikes being with his cousin (Motoya asked him about this once and no, Kiyoomi doesn’t dislike him), but he just never talks about his feelings to him. Or to anyone in Motoya’s knowledge.

Or at least that’s what Motoya thought, until he heard the doorbell ringing and when he opened it, Kiyoomi was standing in front of his apartment doorstep with the familiar frown on his face, saying, “I need your help.”

_ What should I say?  _

“..Come on in?”

\--- 

“Okay. Where do you want to start?”

They are now sitting in front of each other in Motoya’s living room. Earlier, Motoya brings out two coffees for them and now, he could see Kiyoomi sitting on the usual spot of his couch with his head hung low. He lets out a long sigh before he lays back against the cushions. 

_ ‘Well that’s a long sigh,’  _ Motoya thought. 

“See, I won’t be able to help if you won’t tell me anything, Kiyoomi.” Motoya joked with his usual smile. “But if you want to, you know you could take your time and slow down. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” 

Kiyoomi stares at him with a flustered expression, which, to Motoya, is a very new information to take. But wait, is that a blush that he sees on his cousin’s face? Wait? How, or why, is Sakusa Kiyoomi blushing? Was it because he jogs to his place? Or was it caused by the season? There are so many questions passing by Motoya thoughts and he, for once, wants to demand the taller man for answers.

“Hinata Shouyou.” Sakusa spoke the name in such a mellow tone. 

_ Isn’t that Karasuno’s No. 10? Kageyama’s friend? So suddenly? Wait, why did Kiyoomi mention his name again? Did I hear it right?  _ And again, more questions come inside Motoya’s head.

Kiyoomi seemed like he could see through his cousin’s mind and immediately said, “I KNOW. I just know how confused you are now. Why Hinata Shouyou? Why Karasuno’s middle blocker, or no. 10? That Kageyama’s friend?” 

“Before I get more confused than I am now, please explain.”

\---

Motoya might have regretted asking Kiyoomi to explain.

Kiyoomi starts to babble about  _ this _ particular Hinata Shouyou. Sure, Motoya remembers exactly about him, Mr. I-got-a-fever-and-got-benched at the Nationals (Kiyoomi literally said this one). Karasuno vs Kamomedai. Yup. It was the Nationals when they were in their second year, almost 6 years ago and to Motoya’s surprise, Kiyoomi told the story as if it just happened.

“..and--” 

“Kiyoomi, calm down.” Motoya lifted his hands, “Calm down.”

He rubs his forehead, “So what you are telling me, or trying to tell me right now, is that.. Hinata Shouyou came back here. To Japan. Then he went to have a tryout for the Jackals?” 

Sakusa gave him a nod. 

“He just came back from Rio? Brazil, right?” Another nod.

“And you panicked because you thought you had forgotten about him, but then he appeared with this.. What did you say? Big and sunny smile?” Kiyoomi nodded again and Motoya continued, “Okay, big and sunny smile. He greeted you and you.. Panicked that you go rude on him by saying, I quote, ‘I don’t hang out with those who don’t take good care of themselves.’, end quote.” 

The expression on Kiyoomi’s face showed it all. 

Heck, Motoya doesn’t even know that his old teammate, his COUSIN, had a crush. Well, probably, a crush. Kiyoomi hasn’t given him an exact answer. But these are just a lot of information to take in and what can be concluded either than Kiyoomi’s obvious crush?

He stared at the taller man in front of him with a furrowed brow. “I still don’t quite understand, Kiyoomi. What are you so panicked for, then?”

Sakusa heaved another long sigh, and asked back with a vague tone. “I don’t even know,  _ why _ ? Why am I getting so worked up? Is this how feelings work? Do I like him, Motoya?” 

“How the hell am I supposed to know that?!”

They are now staring at each other with silence surrounding them. Motoya lifted a brow and just chuckled, cracking up the tense between both of them, “I’m not a pro at this, but,” Motoya patted Kiyoomi at the shoulder, “that’s clearly a crush.”

\--- 

November came fast enough for Motoya who just realized that the season has changed. He didn’t put much thought to what happened after his encounter with Kiyoomi in last March, because after he told him about the “crush”, Kiyoomi went home with a low ‘thanks’ and just went out, ignoring the fact that Motoya had actually poured him a coffee.

And just like that, he had forgotten about the moment where Kiyoomi came to his place so fast.

Because he is currently watching the match between MSBY Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers, which looked very cool, from his phone. And even though he is very, very annoyed with the fact that he could be at the stadium, looking at the match from a closer distance while having a family reunion, instead of being at his practice gym with his teammates. 

He noticed that the camera took a glimpse from Kiyoomi and he laughed. Even right now, Kiyoomi have the same frown.

“I just realised Karasuno’s no. 10 is Atsumu’s teammates.” Suna said with an amused tone, looking at the screen from Motoya’s back. 

Motoya gave him a nod, “Yeah, Kiyoomi told me he joined back in March.” 

Suna laughed at the response and asked, “Is it the fourth set already? Don’t you think Jackals are very pumped up right now?”

Suna’s words were somewhat true because the last time those 2 teams had a match, Jackals suffered a loss from Adlers. He could still remember Kiyoomi's continuous mumble last season because he failed to dig Ushijima’s spikes. 

“Kiyoomi does look very energetic right now.” 

“That frown doesn't look like someone who is energetic for me, Komori.”

\--- 

Motoya thought his day would end like usual.

Waking up for breakfast at approximately 6 am, morning jog to practice, taking lunch in between, another practice, buying take out dinner, and going home after finishing up. The usual schedule he has and he doesn’t have any thought that today will be any different.

If there’s any differences than any other days, it would probably be that he went home later than usual because he was the last one to tidy up in the gym and 15 minutes late behind his agenda. Nothing beside that. Right?

_ Why is Kiyoomi already standing in front of my place? _

Kiyoomi is now standing in front of his apartment door, hands inside his pockets while staring back at Motoya who is now wearing a surprised look. Motoya was about to take his key from his pocket but the sight of Kiyoomi stopped his movements.

“I called and texted you that I would come.” Kiyoomi said it like it’s an obvious thing. “And you didn’t check your phone. Your fault.”

Motoya groaned, “When did you text me?!” Because he just watched Kiyoomi with his team this afternoon between his break and practices, then why is he already at his place like it’s nothing?!

“Just 30 minutes ago.”

Sakusa’s face showed something like naivety. Motoya let out another groan and rubbed his face, “Okay, okay, maybe it was my fault that I didn’t answer your call. But why suddenly, though?”

“Aren’t you gonna let me in first before I tell you that?” 

A grumble escaped from Motoya’s lips and he moved to the door, unlocking his apartment before letting both of them enter it. They both took out their jackets and Motoya helped him by putting it on a rack near the entrance.

“Just so you know, I didn’t buy enough dinner.”

“I’ve had dinner.”

_ Of course Sakusa has eaten already. It’s almost 8. _

Both of them walked to his living room. The same room that witnessed Kiyoomi’s first breakdown about his crush. That reminded Motoya about the poor coffee that was left untouched when he had to hear Kiyoomi rumbling about Hinata Shouyou.

“Good, then. Do you want coffee and drink it or will you bail it? Because,” Motoya sat on the couch, “I don’t want to waste any coffee again.”

“No need to, I’m also in a hurry.” 

Motoya lifted his eyebrow. His eyes are now following Sakusa’s movement , where he is now sitting in front of Motoya in the same comfortable state. 

“Then why are you here?” 

It’s weird seeing Kiyoomi suddenly come to his place. There would be reasons. There HAS to be reasons. Such as: A. Kiyoomi’s mother had something for him. Or B. Kiyoomi has something important to do near Motoya’s place and he would rather stay the night before at his place. Or maybe C. Kiyoomi needs to have a talk with him.

The answer might be C. “Do you have something you want to tell me, Kiyoomi?”

Kiyoomi didn’t give any response by any action. No nod, no sign of disagreement, nothing. Motoya straightened his back and stared with anticipation and called for him again, “Kiyoomi?”   
  


“Shouyou confessed that he like me.”

Whoa. “What?” 

“Hinata Shouyou.”

“No.. Kiyoomi,” Motoya closed both of his eyes. Kiyoomi just dropped the news and it exploded right in front of him, “I know. I know Hinata Shouyou. Yeah, I remember him. He.. what?” He’s afraid he might hear things from his ears.

“He confessed. Motoya, this is already the third time I’m saying it. And now that I’ve told you this, I need to go.” 

WHOA. “Hold on! You can’t just go away!”

Kiyoomi prepared to stand before Motoya took him by his wrist, pulling him again to sit and Motoya looked like someone who is very ready to investigate his cousin and pull an all-nighter. “Tell me all the details!”

“What details?”

What details? Kiyoomi still has to ask that question?

“This! All of this dating situation!” Motoya groaned in frustration, “When did he confess?”

“He literally told me after the match.”

Wow? “He’s brave.” 

Sakusa gave him a nod, “He kinda said I was too dense and it frustrates him.”

That. That is one thing that Motoya has to agree with Shouyou. “You are kinda dense and that's obvious. True.”

Kiyoomi looked like he won’t say anything and Motoya just continued his questioning, “So. He confessed, huh? Isn’t that a good thing?”

The black-haired man shrugged his shoulders, “Both Miya and Bokuto told me that he had an obvious crush and they kinda insisted I was obviously crushing on him as well.”

“I told you about your obvious crush on him!” 

Didn’t Kiyoomi believe in him? Or did he trust his teammates more than him? Should he ask whether he is a good cousin or not all this time? Why is he so nervous about this?

“That was a different situation.” 

“Now you’re just frustrating me as well, Kiyoomi. Not only Hinata who felt it.”

Kiyoomi made a confused look. His eyebrows were furrowed and Motoya continued his words while patting his cousin’s back. “You know, Kiyoomi, I’m glad you are telling me this.”

“I just felt like I needed to tell you.” 

That’s another news for Motoya. Maybe he needs to take back his words when he thinks that Kiyoomi doesn’t care about him at all. Maybe he DOES think about Motoya once in a while like now. “You might make me cry.”

“Please don’t.”

A laughter came past Motoya’s lips and that made Kiyoomi chuckle as well. 

Then Motoya remembers about Kiyoomi saying that he is in a hurry. Because why, oh why, is he here if he needs to catch something? 

“Are you still in a hurry?”

Kiyoomi looked at his left. He hesitated for a moment, “Kind of. Can I go now?”

SO SOON?    
  


“What are you in such a hurry for, though? You didn’t tell me that yet.”

For what reason, huh. The well-organized Sakusa Kiyoomi? 

Kiyoomi stood up from his place and Motoya followed suit to the entrance. He is looking at Kiyoomi who is now taking back his jacket from the hanger. Maybe he indeed needs to get something in a hurry. Or just because he wants to rest soon. Maybe?

“You need to tell me or I’m going to tell your mom you wasted my coffee last March.”

“Stop bringing that up. And see you, Motoya.” Kiyoomi finished up wearing his shoes and already stood in front of the door, a hand against the knob. 

“I’ve got a date to catch up.”

What? 

A date? 

That’s when Motoya realised that Kiyoomi already went out of his apartment, legs quickly walking away like he said nothing. And just like that, Motoya stood against his doorstep, looking at the door with a blank expression on his face before he took in his mind about what just happened. 

“KIYOOMI! WAIT!”

Having Kiyoomi in your house is one thing, but getting frustrated because of him? He wondered again how Kiyoomi’s mind works.

_ What just happened? _

**Author's Note:**

> That happened.. and yes, we are all Komori watching Sakusa and his crush... 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated! <3 
> 
> Let's cry with me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tebbiursa) or you could leave something in my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/tebbiursa)


End file.
